DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ---- Amber's gazed drifted about camp. Where's Snaketooth...?Silverstar 20:04, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse led Snaketooth farther into Twolegplace. Baring his teeth, he let out a loud meooowww! ''and darted off. Snaketooth shivered at the sound of barking and growling, and he cowered backward. "Eclipse..?" He murmered, feeling a sharp pain grab at him. As the dog drew closer, it leaped into thin air and locked it's jaws with Snaketooth's neck. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:31, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Stella continued on with her walk, her strides long as she neared a tree.'Silverstar' 20:42, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out a cry of pain before snapping his head backwards, only to cause the dogs fangs to dig in deeper. Blodd gushed out of his neck as his cry was cut short, not a muscle of him then moving. Eclipse strolled back to camp, a smirk on his face as his passed Amber. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (hehehe, now we get to see the evil side of Amber we love, as she tortures Eclipse for his big mistake... >:D) Amber let out a snort, casting the tom a glare. "What're you smirking about, shrimp? Where's Snaketooth?" (oooh, maybe she should admit that she had feelings for Snake, maybe...)'Silverstar' 20:47, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (OH YASSSS) Eclipse curled his lip, trying not to look suspicious. "How should I know?" He snarled, his ears defensively pinned against his skull. "He's probably out of camp." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The massive molly began glaring the tom down, slowly circling him in a threatening manner. "Oh, you were just out of camp as well, and you left ''with him. Do I need to slowly tear off patches of fur to get the answer out of you?!"Silverstar 21:02, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (WAITTTT HAVE HER LOOK FOR SNAKETOOTH AND BEFORE HE DIES SNAKETOOTH CAN SAY: "ECLIPSE..") Eclipse laughed histerically, looking at Amber with a dark glare. "I took him out hunting," Eclipse meowed, his black fur revealing pride. "Afterwards, I went to catch something on my own, and when I got back, he wasn't there, so I came back to camp to search for him here." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:22, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "I doubt that. I've never trusted you." Growling at him inches from his face, Amber turned around in a flash, stomping out of camp with her tail tip twitching. Why do I care about Snaketooth and where he is?! He's just a friend...just a friend... No, he wasn't, and Amber knew that. He meant more to her, the only cat she cared for. Following her leader's scent, she clambered over a fence, her eyes widening as she found her leader, his gray coat plastered with blood.Silverstar 21:25, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth laid on the ground in pain, barely moving. Letting out a painful grunt, he looked up dizzily to find Amber standing above him. "A-A-a..m-b-e...r..." He stuttered, his eyes closing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:28, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed down at her leader, her eyes round with horror. "S...Snaketooth..." She gasped, gently touching her muzzle to his cheek. "Who did this, tell me! I will kill them- no, I will torture them for life! They will live on with such great pain, they'll wish that they die, but I won't let them!" She growled, her eyes burning like flames.Silverstar 21:32, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The DarkClan leader took one last breath, and before he stopped breathing, he spoke one final last word. "E...c...l-i-ps-e.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out an angry snarl, her hackles raising. "I knew it! He will regret the day he was born!" The she-cat spat as she flexed her claws, pausing to find her best friend dead. "Snaketooth...?" She let out a gasp, gently nudging his cheek. "S-Snaketooth, no, come back! We can torture him together, defend ourselves, like we always did! Please....I love you..."Silverstar 21:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) (She should definetely tell Eclipse her love for Snake <3) Snaketooth didn't respond, yet only lied there like dead prey. Eclipse snarled quietly. Good, she doesn't suspect me.. atleast I don't think she does. If she did, how would she find out? Snaketooth is dead! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) For about an hour, the cruel assassin lay beside her one and only friend, her best friend, her only love interest. Eventually, her eyes dark and hungry for revenge, Amber rose to her paws, dragging Snaketooth's body off before burying it. She then burst into camp, every cat suddenly going silent as they noticed how enraged she looked. Amber's sharp glare fell onto Eclispse, her fur bushed out and doubling her size. "...You!"'Silverstar' 21:49, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stopped and stared at Amber in confusiom. "Me? What now? You want me to do some more of Snaketooth's dirty work that you're to lazy to do?!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) "Snaketooth's work was not killing him, you murderer! I know what you did, you killed Snaketooth, our leader!" The she-cat spat angrily, snapping her jaws inches from his muzzle, her jaws clenching around his whiskers before she gave them a big tug, some snapping from his muzzle. Amber spat them out on the ground, glaring at the tom. "...You killed my one and only love interest. I will make you regret the day you were born." The she-cat growled, only loud enough for Eclipse to hear.'Silverstar' 21:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse continued to chuckle. "I didn't kill him, the dog did, you idiot. What, do you have fur in your brain?" Eclipse's gaze trailed far away from the she-cat as guilt showed in his eyes. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Talon lazed near the Soldier's den, while Dash padded out of the den, and caught Talon's eye. "Heeeyyy," he mewed coolly to the dark tabby, trying to act nice towards the she-cat, but him not expressing anything for her. (Dash is my new DC bae <3) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:49, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Snow looked outside of the Nursery boredly, grumbling to herself quietly. ''Ugh. Why is being in here so boring!? ''Growling, she walked outside of the Nursery, and began looking for her mother, Stella. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (They need to become Trainees they're overdue for it c:) Talon shot a look at Dash. "Hey," she said coolly, as the black tom trotted past and then sat near the nursery, his ears flicked in Snow's direction. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 00:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (^) Bengalfang went hunting, pinning a hare, only for it to kick him in the neck and kill him. (lame death for a lame cat)'Silverstar''' 01:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) (really lame lol, oh, and Amber's leader now, so. We need to get on with this Eclipse thing) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay